A Secret Everyone Knows
by hunny-rose
Summary: so theres the usual party and sasuke and naruto kiss, but what happens the day after...and a year after? Yaoi! sasuxnaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"YO! Kiba, come over here for a minute sasuke wants to tell us something!

The park was unusually quiet for such a sunny evening but that didn't matter, it was calmer, and we could all be as loud as we wanted. We had all come to the park just to hang out after a long day at school. It was me (sasuke), Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Lee.

"I was just thinking, seeing as I have an empty house at the moment if everyone wanted to come over for a party tomorow, you know the usual, games, music, alcahol..." Kiba and Shino looked at each other with grins at the mention of alcahol "...and some food. You can stay at mine too, I mean my house is big enough, but its a closed party, don't invite anyone else unless you ask me first." Everyone looked excited so I guess it was going to be cool with everyone.

"I can't come" Rock Lee stood up and moved over to me, "I'm going to go train with Guy Sensei, I'm sorry I missed this one, but don't worry, I promise, I will not miss the next one!" With that he said goodbye to everyone and left.

"Well don't worry Sasuke, I'll definatly come, it sounds like it will be awsome" Sakura was getting closer and had been all afternoon. "I'll be there too, I won't let Sakura have you all to herself!" Ino started moving closer on the otherside and with that I thought it best if I left.

"Okay, well if you're coming great, just show up at mine sometime around 8pm..." I shot up into the tree's and raced across the branches untill I got back to the mansion. I hoped over the gate and ran up to my window and stepped inside. 'ugh...What a mess..." The house had been empty a while now and I just hadn't bothered cleaning up after myself. "Right, where to start..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

7:58 pm

"Hey Kiba! How are you?"

Kiba was the first to arrive, he was with Hinata. "Sorry we came so early, Kiba just couldn't wait..." Hinata smiled at me and we took their stuff up to one of the spare rooms I had, when the doorbell rang again. I walked down the stairs trying to guess who it would be, probably Naruto, he's allways hyper for a party...wait he's allways hyper anyway...

"Hey Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten..."

Almost everyone had arrived now, it was just Sakura and Naruto, I know Sakura had said she might be late but I don't know why Naruto would be, well he normally is but not if it's something he wants to do, maybe he didn't want to come, well we'll see. "So where's the food Sasuke?" Choji came around the corner of the kitchen where me and Kiba were getting drinks for everyone. "Choji hold your stomach for gods sake! Not everyone is here yet and your already trying to demolish what food there is..." Kiba walked over to Choji and pushed him out the door, closing it behind him. I walked over to the sink to get Hinata a glass of water when Kiba walked up behind me. "What else do you want me to do?" I turned around to find he was a lot closer than I first thought. "Well I still need to get shikamaru and Ino a beer, could you do that for me and I'll get Tenten a smirnoff ice..." I pushed past him and put the drink down on the table, and walked over to the fridge. I started to open the door when a hand appeared in front of my head pushing the door closed again. Then a voice whispered in my ear, "I didn't mean like that..." Kiba's breath was warm against the side of my face and I stood frozen to the spot. What do I say? I'm not gay! Yeh that will work, "Kiba, I'm not..."

His hands wrapped around my waist and I gulped loudly, he let out a soft chuckle and then slid his hand down my body. My hands were still closed around the door of the fridge, glued on, my breathing got harder, I couldn't let go. One of his hands had reached the rim of my white shorts and the otherhad crept up my top and he started playing with my nipple. Holy crap! Why can't I move! I pulled my hands away from the fridge butI froze again as Kiba pressed his lips against my neck, my whole body felt hot and my heart paced faster. That was it, no more! I pushed back hard, making Kiba fall backwards releasing his grip on me and I turned around to face him. He was resting against the counter oposite with a smile on his face. "Kiba, I'm not gay, I only like you as a friend..."

What happened next I was unsure of, before I could finish my 'I'm not gay'speech he had darted over and crushed his lips against mine. He put his thigh inbetween my and moved against my manhood making me gulp again. My eyes were wide as I tried pushing him away, hitting him in the chest but this guy was like a rock, finally a loud knocking at the door made him pull away. He sighed and said "You'll come around..." And with that he turned and picked up a few drinks to take them to the living room where everyone was talking.

I hurried to the door and outside stood Sakura, and I must admit she looked good tonight, her clothes were quite revealing but I said nothing and invited her in. "Sorry im late..........Sasuke..." She looked at me puzzled whilst I held the door open. "Why are you still stood there? It was only me out there." That moment hit be like a ton of bricks, why had I been stood there waiting, was it because she wasn't the last person to turn up, maybe....was I waiting for...Naruto?

I shook my head and closed the door and helped Sakura take her stuff upstairs with everyone elses and we headed back downstairs to get her a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We sat around drinking for a good hour and still no sign of Naruto. Everyone was wondering where he was but we carried on anyway, Choji had eaten most of the food and anything that was left us guys soon finished off, thankfully I still had some food for later if we got hungry again. We were about to start playing truth or dare as we were getting pretty drunk allready after playing 'Ring of Fire' (A drinking game) at 11pm, when the bell rang, my heart lifted as I thought it could be Naruto...wait, WHAT!...No way, it was probably the alcahol talking, I mean I did have quite a few Sambuca shots earlier and so it was probably that raising my heart rate...oh well...I don't care...

I reached the door after falling over twice to reveal a very enthusiastic looking Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, I came! Believe it!" I looked down and shook my head "And what time is this Naruto?" He stood up straight, and started rubbing the back of his head with one hand and put a cheeky grin on his face, "Party - O'clock? heh heh..." I chuckled and stood to the side to let him in "Oh RIGHT!! Let the party BEGIN!" He ran in through the door and made his way to the living room. "What do you want to drink Naruto?" I shouted after him. "He stopped and ran back to me "I'll get it, don't worry! And besides we wouldn't want you falling over!" As he said it I felt myself lean to the side only to stumble and re-balance myself. "Thanks Naruto..."

"Hey he finally shows up then!" Kiba shouts as Naruto walked into the room. "Where the hell have you been Naruto!" Sakura shouted at his face before calming herself down with a deep breath and retaking her seat. "I'm sure Naruto has a good reason for being late" Hinata spoke up this time, absolutly trollyed even though she hardly drank anything...

"Yeh I had something really...uhh...something really important to do with...uhh...school! Homework! Yeh that's what it was, homework! Anyway, what are we doing now?"

Naruto positioned himself directly opposite me, next to Sakura. He's always trying to go out with her, it pisses me off so much, and she can be like a slag sometimes, I mean she's always drooling over me, it must make him so jelous, but I'm not doing anything wrong so what can I do... "We're just about to play truth or dare! Okay I'll start, and I pick truth!" Sakura was all merry and smiley, showing her teeth to everyone. "Okay, I've got a good one..." Shino spoke up "...Shag, Marry and Have kids with...out of, Shikamaru, Kiba and... CHOJI!" Everyone burst out laughing apart from Sakura who's face turned bright red as her bottom jaw hit the floor. "Hey that's not a truth!" She tried to argue her case but everyone didn't care, they just wanted to know her answer.

"Okay..." She thought for a minute before replying "...I would marry...Kiba, because I could stand him the longest as he makes me laugh a lot, then I would have kids with Shikamaru as I expect between us our kids could look okay..." Ino laughed and replied "Yeh except for the fact that they would have huge foreheads, billboard brow" Sakura ignored the comment and carried on, "...and then I would shag Choji.." Again with the lauhgter. "Why shag choji?" Shino spoke again, whilst Choji turned and looked hurt from the question but before he could say anything Sakura said "...because it would only be once! Only kidding Choji! You know you're one of my bessies!" Everyone was in fits now and it took and good 5 mins to regain our breath. Sakura then turned to Naruto, "Your turn!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"ALRIGHT! I choose dare! BELIEVE IT!" Everyone sighed as he said his usual catchphrase, this time Ino spoke up, "I dare you, to kiss Hinata...on the lips!" Suddenly Hinata gasped and as everyone looked at her she dropped her head and blushed. It was easy to tell Hinata had a crush on Naruto but no-one ever brought it up, untill now. Naruto just grinned nervously and asked "What are the conditions?"

"It has to be five seconds long, i'll count, and on the lips..."  
"That it?"  
"Yep, that's it..."

Hinata looked up at Naruto still with rosy red cheeks as he leaned across the table to reach her. Gently he pressed his lips against hers and Ino started to count "1..........2......" Why was it taking so long? I clenched my fists and stared at Naruto, his eyes were closed and one hand was on the back of her neck, I wanted to it to finish so badly, I grinded my teeth together, dug my nails into my palms, ".....3.............4.........." Almost there, just one more second, "...........5..........." Naruto pulled away leaving Hinata blushing madly and he smiled at her before sitting back down.

Why had I gotten so angry, over a dare, over.....Naruto....My head felt dizzy and I sat father back in the chair resting my head on the back of the seat. I wiped my hand over my face and sat back up again, I glanced over at Naruto to catch his gaze...had he been looking at me? "DARE BABY! YEH COME ON!" I hadn't noticed but it was Ino's turn and she sure wasn't going to be a wimp tonight. This time I spoke up, "I dare you, to grope Shino!"

"OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to see Shino's reaction but he didn't care so instead I looked at Ino who just smiled and accepted it without question.

Afterward it was my turn, "Truth or dare?"

I wasn't going to wimp out, not after Naruto and Ino hadn't. "Dare." Reply with confidence, go me.

"I dare you, to..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This time Tenten spoke, "I dare you, to makeout with Saukra!" Almost as payback for what I had suggested to Naruto, Hinata's best friend had plotted for me to do the same. I didn't care though, why should I, it's just a game...right?

Sakura's face lit up and she stuck her tongue out at Ino who looked flabberghasted, "What are the conditions?" I asked.

"10 seconds, with tongue!" I gulped. I mean, with Sakura! This will end up all over school before the weekend is even over, and she's going to be so uncool about it too! Oh well...can't back out now.

I leaned in and pushed my lips to hers, instantly she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, I found it hard to balance as I was leaning across the table with her hanging off me. I moved my lips against hers then without warning her tongue shot into my mouth and not concentrating much I responded and kissed her back, "...9.....10...." I immediatly pulled back as soon as I heard the number 10 leaving sakura to collapse back into her seat. Her cheeks were almost as red as Hinata's was when Naruto kissed her, next it was Shikamaru's turn.

I got up and went to the bathroom to pee, I hand't realised how badly I needed to go untill I started. The drink must be kicking in strong now, it was only 1am too...we still had the whole night ahead of us. Downstairs I heard the cheering as the game went on and wondered what Shikamaru had to do.

I washed my hands and splashed water in my face trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building in my head, all the thoughts, getting rid of the thought of Sakura was hard enough, right, got to think of something else, keep my mind off that kiss, think brain think...mmmm....Naruto....NO! I splashed water in my face again...do I like..no it can't be, I mean he's a guy! and anyway, he's a complete loser...

I made my way back downstairs after drying my face and getting a glass of water. Everyone seemed to have stopped playing truth or dare and had picked up an empty bottle and were spinning it on the coffee table in the middle of them. "Hey Sasuke, we decided to play spin the bottle instead, we'll play truth or dare again later." I made myself a small place to sit at the corner of the table next to Shikamaru and Tenten.

"Uh, what a drag...I can't be bothered to play right now...I'll spin the bottle instead..." Shikamaru picked up the bottle and spun it on the table.

"Okay, first up is...Tenten....and....Choji!" Their kiss was short, only 3 seconds long, the starter kiss, next it would be 5 seconds, open mouth...

"Next is, Ino...and Kiba! This time is 5 seconds long, open mouth."

After that was Shino and Kiba, the girls seemed to like that, then it was Ino again and Sakura, the guys definatly enjoyed that one, then it landed on me.

"Sasuke, and ....."

Oh god, please don't let it be Sakura again, or Ino for that matter, I could do without a crazed girl who 'loves' me hanging off me untill my neck breaks...

"...Naruto!"

My heart sped up, I looked at him who had turned to Kiba sat next to him and was trying to get out of it, but seeing as Kiba and Shino did, there was no way in hell he was getting out of it. Anyway, its not like it matters, I don't see why he has to make such a fuss over it, I mean, am I really that bad, do I smell or something? Looks like he's finally given up and excepted he has to do this.

Shikamaru leaned out of the way and I got up off the floor, I knelt down beside him so we were roughly the same height. I looked into his eyes, those bright blue eyes, that sparkle like rays of sun dancing off clear pools of saphire...I shook my head to get the thought out of my head, a 10 second kiss, with tongue, to a guy...lets go...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I leaned in, he responded, hesitantly I placed my lips against his and immediatly the world fell away. I moved my lips with his, they were so soft and they felt so good, I pulled my hand up and placed it on the back of his neck, I licked his bottom lip, and he granted access. Our tongues fought for dominance and I moved my hand further up onto his face and brought the other up to his neck and our kiss deepened getting faster, more passionate, I kneeled higher bringing my face above his wrapping my arms around his neck, when out of no-where someone grabbed a hold of my shoulder and pulled me back. My eyes flew open to reveal a room full of shocked faces, including mine and Naruto's. "What?" I asked as everyone stared at me.

"Only the fact you guys were kissing for like 20 seconds rather than 10, and damn you were eating his face!" Choji said before taking another drink from what little was left. The girls were all gidddy and faint for some strange reason, whereas the guys just carried on drinking and helping themselves to some crisps Shino had brought in from the kitchen.

I glanced up at Naruto who had blushed only for him to turn away and walk out of the room. I looked down at my hands clasped in my lap, do I like Naruto, that kiss, it wasn't just a kiss, it was more, it felt like my heart was on fire... "Dude, it's getting late, like 4 am late and I need to work tomorrow. I'm gonna go to bed..." With that Shikamaru got up and proceeded up the stairs.

Soon after, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Shino followed, each going to to one of the spare bedrooms. Eventually it was just me, Naruto, Ino and Sakura left. We sat up talking for a while, listening to music quietly in the background and talking about the events of this evening and plans people had for tomorrow. We decided that us four would stay here for the day and go in the swimming pool out the back.

At 5am we all decided it best to go up as Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch so I carried her up the stairs, Naruto and Ino behind me. I opened the twin bedroom and placed Sakura under the covers, whilst Ino got her bag and said good night to us.

Me and Naruto headed towards the last bedroom but I didn't realise that there were no spare beds left, and there was no where else but to share a bed with me. Well I had a queen sized bed so that shouldn't be a problem. "Naruto, you don't mind sleeping in my bed with me do you?"

"No, that's not a problem, where's your room? I can't help it but I always get lost here..." We laughed as I showed him the way across to the other side of the house and opened my door. "I still can't believe how big your room is, it should be a criminal offence to have this much space to sleep!" He jumped up onto the bed and started bouncing up and down. I chuckled as he fell over landing in a heap in the middle of the bed. Don't hype yourself up again Naruto, you won't be able to sleep!" He immediatly got off the bed and we stripped down to our boxers and got under the covers.

After half an hour of staring wide eyed up at the cieling I turned to Naruto, "Hey, are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yeh, I can't sleep. I think I hyped myself up too much...listen Sasuke, that kiss..I don't know..."

"Naruto, did you feel it too?"

He nodded shyly "Mmmhhmm..."

That was all I needed, I couldn't hold back anymore. He was just too irrisitable, with his hair all floppy and his chest exposed. He had such a good body, I couldn't help but take a sneaky peek when he was undressing. I pushed myself up and twisted untill I was hovering over him, I put a hand either side of his waist and pushed my lips against his.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto's POV

All of a sudden he was on top of me, well his lips were anyway, those soft lips that danced with mine shooting sparx of electricity though me. He grabbed hold of my waist and lifted his other leg over my body, directly ontop of me now. He licked my bottom lip begging to get nearner to me, I held my tongue, what was I doing! I like Sakura! A girl, not Sasuke...a guy...He reached his hand down and storked my leg, getting closer and closer until...I gasped for breath as he groped me, he took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. We fought for a while, until I gave up. He searched my mouth, memorizing every part of my mouth, he pushed his body closer, crushing his hips on mine, rubbing him, against me...Lack of oxygen forced us to pull apart but he didn't stop...

Sasuke's POV

I couldn't stop touching him, I needed more, as much as he would let me. I kissed his jaw, moving up his face and kissed each one of his whiskers before returning to his mouth, I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I got closer still, as close as we could possibly get, I kissed the other three whiskers and then pulled my body down to kiss his neck. I traveled across his neck, from one side to the other, kissing, licking, biting. I reached the otherside and traveled up towards his ear and kissed the lobe. He stretched his neck up leaving more for me to devour. He let a small moan which made me warm all over, I felt the blood rushing through my body and felt Naruto as he got hard.

I pulled one of my hands away from his waist and held myself up with the other, I slid it down his boxer and grabbed ahold of him. He seemed to like as his moan got louder, making my blood run all the more. I made my way down his chest brushing my lips across his perfect body, untill I reached the brim of his boxers. I let go of him and pulled his pants down almost ripping them free of him, he gasped and grabbed my shoulders, "Please no, Sasuke, I can't...I can't..." He didn't finish his sentance as I licked the tip, I covered my mouth over him, he grabbed my shoulders harder diggging in with his nails untill it hurt, but that only made me want more.

I pushed it in further, as far as it would go, and ignoring my gag reflex I swallowed, and swallowed hard, I could hear Naruto as he moaned louder, soon I would have to cover his mouth but not yet. His hands started to shake and he came into my mouth, his back arched and I tried to get as much of him as possible but some still leaked out the side and ran down my chin. He looked worn out but that didn't stop me, I pulled myself back up and wiped the cum on my face with my finger to lick it. I then headed back towards his mouth. His eyes were closed and he was panting but that didn't stop me, I kissed him again plunging my tongue into his mouth without warning, devouring his face and grabbed his hand and pushed it down under my pants and onto my erection, he understood and grabbed hold of me. "Yes...Naruto...YES!"

When we finished it was almost 6:30am. Naruto was fast asleep beside me making a wierd sound, almost purring? I didn't care, his arms were above his head and his legs were splayed under the covers. I got up deciding that sleeping now would just make me tired and went to my ensuite to have a shower. I chucked mine and Naruto's clothes in the laundry bin and decided I would call a maid to wash them and clean the rest of the house whilst we were outside.

I let the warm water run over my face and down my body, I was still buzzing from being with Naruto, what would happen now though...We couldn't be like this in public, we couldn't act wierd on missions and in front of Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. We would have to keep it hidden, maybe I could move to live with him, just two friends living together...no, it wouldn't work, rumours would start and would never stop, I would have to leave the village...ugh, I don't know, I'll talk to Naruto when he wakes up.

I got out of the shower and put in some baggy black shorts and a white vest top with a black rim and I wondered back into my room. Naruto was still asleep and I needed something to eat. As I opened the door I wondered if everyone else was awake yet and I started down the stairs. About midway down I heard people talking in the living room.

"I heard moaning too! I thought it was just Sasuke in there sleeping but then there was another voice..." I recognised Ino's voice immediatly and I'll give you one guess as to who she was gossiping to...Sakura. They had both got up to come spy on me sleep but had stopped at the door when they heard someone moan. That must have been me when Naruto...I smiled at the thought. It was him touching me last night. I shook my head and decided to say nothing as I walked into the living room. My hair was still dripping wet and I said good morning by shaking the droplets onto them and they screamed. Loudly. "Now you've done it, that will have woken everyone up..." I made my way back across the hall to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal and sat down at the breakfast counter to eat it. To my suprise no-one had come down the stairs and so once I had finished I went back to the living room and turned on the tv.

The two girls continued to whisper, occasionally looking over to me and giggling. My patience snapped "What! What is it you two are talking about?" I stopped and realised how stupid I had been, now I had to make up a whole load of excuses to what ever questions they asked. They turned to me and just as Sakura opened her mouth to speak Naruto walked through the door butt naked and said whilst rubbing sleepy dust from his eyes, "Sasuke...*Yawn*...Can I borrow some of your clothes...and use your shower?" Naruto then opened his eyes fully to see Sakura and Ino staring at him wide eyed with horror on their face. "Naruto, you're naked..." I explained. The his eyes flew open and he covered himself with his hands before backing out of the room. I got up to go get him a towel and some clothes and just as I walked out the door I heard Sakura start guessing about what happened last night...she was right...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone apart from Ino, Sakura and Naruto had left and I gave Naruto some spare swimming trunks of mine and I gave Sakura and Ino some of the spare girls clothes we had from the other room so they could go swimming in them. The day was nice, really hot actually and so far me and Naruto had escaped answering any questions from the two girls and had agreed to keep it a secret...

"Kakashi just texted me..." Sakura held out her phone in front of my face showing me the text...

'You have the week off...Tell Naruto and Sasuke.'

"OH RIGHT!" Naruto jumped up and down getting closer and closer to the waters edge untill....Of course he fell in the pool whilst holding Sakura's phone.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura pulled him out of the water and pummled him...I don't blame her so whilst Naruto got beaten repeatativly I walked over to the sunbed next to Ino and laid back, my hands above my head displaying my muscles on my torso. I shut my eyes and then felt a hand on my chest, "You know Ino, just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't feel you..." The hand froze for a second but then carried on tracing the outline of my 6 pack. The sounds of fighting died as a loud splash made me open my eyes...Naruto was in the pool...again. I shut my eyes again letting Ino's hands soothe me, it was so rythmic and as I memorized the pattern she made with her fingers I felt another hand as Sakura joined. Together I started to feel sleepy, both hands mirrored the other. I could tell Sakura's hands from Ino and imagined them having a staring contest at the same time to see who would win but I just dozed. Then Naruto pulled himself out of the water and I heard footsteps coming towards us getting faster and faster untill they stopped right in front of us. Just as I opened my eyes I saw Naruto leap onto the sunlounger I was on and kiss me. The hands had moved and were replaced with Naruto's cold, wet body but I welcomed that as I pulled my arms around his waist, bringing him closer to me. Then came the shocked gasps from the two girls either side of us. I pushed Naruto away and looked first at Ino who had basically fainted and then at Sakura. She didn't look hurt as I had guessed but instead she smiled at me.

"So that's why you wouldn't go out with me. It was because you were confused!" She smiled again and went over to tend to Ino who was almost hyperventilating. "Naruto, why did you do that? Now it will be all over school and the whole town, I probably won't be able to go on missions with you anymore and everything is just gonna go wrong..." I turned my head away as Naruto replied.

"I just couldn't bare to see another person touch you..." I looked up at him and smiled. Naruto got jelous, because of Sakura and Ino! "I won't tell anybody! I promise! And neither will Ino!" Sakura looked at us with a grin on her face as she slapped Ino awake. "Huh, what?...Ow, my face!" She glared at Sakura and then we all laughed. Naruto went to get off but I held on to him keeping him where he was, "And where do you think you're going...Uke..." Sakura and Ino started giggling and wondered off into the house. "You...are going to pay for that..." And with that Naruto leaned in and kissed me. Our lips danced and I pushed him up and he wrapped both his legs around my waist, again came excited giggles from the house, but we didn't care. I slid my hand down his back and squeezed his bum so he opened his mouth. I pushed my tongue in and pulled him closer making the kiss more passionate. There were no giggles now so I guessed they either left or had passed out on the floor, the second being most likely. I brought my hand round to his front and groped him making him moan into the kiss, this of course made me do it more untill he wrapped his arms so tight around my neck I though I was going to pass out. I pushed him back gently and pulled away from the kiss. I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand and as I reached his jaw I turned my hand around and stroked his neck, then his torso. I pulled it back up and caressed his nipple as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back revealing his neck to me. I kissed his neck again and he revealed more.

When the day finished and it started to get dark everyone headed off together, but just before they reached the gate I ran up to Naruto and Kissed him quickly before saying goodbye again. I returned to the now 'eat off the floor' clean house and went up to my room. I spotted a pile of clothes ontop of the dresser and realised Naruto still hadn't changed out of my clothes, oh well, I'll just phone him later and he can come pick them up tomorrow, or he could come over tonight and leave in the morning...NO! don't think dirty thought no matter how good they are...

I gave Naruto and hour to get home which should have been plenty of time so I picked up the phoned and dialled his number. "Hey this is Naruto...I'm not here right now but if you leave a message I'll call you back BELIEVE IT!"

"Hey Naruto it's Sasuke, I guess your in the shower or something, oh well, you left your clothes at my house so come over whenever you want to pick them up, I don't mind when just turn up and I'll let you in...I...I lo...See ya, loser..." I put the phone down and sat down. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at myself...Why couldn't I say a simple I love you, and it wasn't like it was face to face, it was over the phone...and he wasn't even there at the time...God I'm such a dork...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

3 days had passed since I called Naruto, I tried several other times aswell. Today was Wednesday, a day I hate. I don't know why but I do. Maybe it's the name...I don't care. I haven't heard from Naruto yet, what could take him so long to reply to me. Just then the phone rang and my heart leapt as I thought of Naruto. I rushed over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello I'm calling from Tech Shurikan Industries, is it possible to speak to Mr. or Mrs. Uchiha?" A woman with a nasely voice answered the phone and I just put the phone down on her. I mean they weren't here and so she would have just asked me wasting time and effort, plus Naruto could be trying to phone me. By 4 O'clock he still hadn't rung me so I gave up and decided to go to his house. I mean I can easily get in there if he isn't home and just put his clothes on the side and leave again.

I put his clothes in a back pack and slung it over my shoulder. Heading out I slipped on my shoes and shuriken holder, just in case. I locked the house and jumped over the fence making my way towards Naruto's house and on my way I found myself walking faster and faster untill I was running to his house. As I reached the front door I didn't bother knocking but went straight through the open window next to it. "Hey Naruto, you here?!" I shouted as my feet touched the floor. There was no answer so I guessed he had gone out and forgot to shut the window. I put the clothes down on the table in the kitchen, if you could call it that and then wrote a note asking him to call me. I was just about to go back out when I spotted his bedroom and decided to see what it was like.

No wonder Naruto loved my bedroom, his was small and had a single bed tucked in the corner. I went over to it and sat down on the hard matress. It creaked and squeeked as I move into a more comfortable position crossing my legs on the thin quilt. I looked around at the pitiful amount of stuff Naruto had, and all of it seemed to be displayed on the floor. He had a small dresser in the opposite corner to the bed so I decided to take a peek. Again there was little in the drawers and I picked up a small white top of his. I imagined it on his, hugging his figure, making him look all the more attractive, I held it up to my face and buried my face in it. It was softer than I imagined and smelt like Naruto. I inhaled again and laid down on the bed with it still covering my face and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

"Sasuke...SASUKE!" I heard a voice as I woke up. I rubbed the sleepy dust from my eyes and pulled Naruto into my chest. He felt different though, come to think of it he sounded different too. I opened my eyes to see pink hair and two eyes looking up at me in a 'WTF' fashion. "Sasuke...WTF?"

"JESUS! Sakura, I'm so sorry!" I let go of her and she got up and backed away a few paces. "What are you doing here?" I asked acting totally cool as I realised I was in Naruto's bed. "I could ask the same thing...Where's Naruto? And why are you clutching his top?" I looked down and chucked the top in the corner of the bed. "Oh nothing, just taking a nap...in Naruto's bedroom...so...Yeh I don't know where Naruto is..nope...not a clue...to think of it I havent heard from him in days, since he left with you and Ino actually..." I looked down again at my now empty hands missing the top...missing Naruto.

"I left him a message on his phone but he never replied, do you want to come look for him with me?" Sakura said. Her voice was sympathetic, she could tell I missed him and I just nodded and followed her out of the house.

We checked all his usual haunts but we couldn't find him anywhere. We had been walking for hours when suddenly from around the corner walked Naruto. He hung his head low and his, well my, clothes had rips and tears in them and he had lost the top I gave him. I looked at his arms, legs and torso and there were cuuts and bruises all over them. My eyes were wide and I stopped dead. My heart felt like it was breaking just looking at him, if I met his eyes I know I would cry.

I started towards him, breaking into a sprint but just before I reached him he whipped to the side with imense speed and turned on me, his face ravaged, scaring me. He growled at me as his eyes glowed red. He took up a fight stance and stumbled back in suprise. He couldn't see me, he didn't recognise me. I searched his face, it had become distorted almost, he looked like he had a muzzle as I recognised the 9 tailed fox within him smile at me. "Naruto, it's me...Sasuke...What's wrong?" I tried to stay calm but I heard my voice crack. It seemed like hours before he responded, the colour in his eyes died and went back to being blue, his face softened and his eyes closed. He started to tip forwards and I ran ahead to catch him, limp in my arms we both fell to the floor. I scraped my knees on the floor as we knelt beside each other.

"Naruto.." I whispered in his ear as warm tears ran down my face. Sakura walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder but I couldn't stop, not even when passers by stared at us, commenting on what was going on. "Come on Sasuke..We need to get Naruto home." I din't reply, I just slipped Naruto over my shoulder and walked back to my house with Sakura holding my hand as she udnerstood my house was closest.

By the time we reached my house I felt ready to drop, Naruto wasn't light, annd felt like a dead weight. He was a dead weight. I took my time going up the stairs, I wasn't about to put him on the hard sofa as Sakura suggested and so was taking him to my room so he could be comfotable. Each step got harder than the last, it felt like I would never reach the top untill I felt Sakura give me a helping hand with a big shove on the back propelling me up the last few steps. When we reached my bedroom I laid him down on the bed and tucked him under the covers as he was shivereing from the cold night. I hadn't realised how dark it had gotten as we walked back and so I sat down next to him and held his hand and prepared to wait out the night untill he woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sakura's POV

Finally after the rest of the night and half of the day Naruto opened his eyes. I had stayed with Sasuke to make sure he didn't pass out aswell after carrying Naruto home by himself. I tried to help but he insited on letting him do it. Poor Naruto he was beaten to a pulp when we found him and he seemed so confused, I almost broke down and cried too when I saw Sasuke crying on his shoulder but I held my tears back ready to help them if they needed it.

I had taken over for Sasuke as his eyes finally closed and so I layed him down on the otherside of the bed after prying their hands apart. "Afternoon Naruto, how are you feeling?" He tried to sit up but clasped his head and groaned. "Do you want a glass of water?" I looked at him but he just responded with a small nod. There was a spare glass next to the sink in the bathroom and so I rinsed it out and filled it half way.

When I returned Naruto was propped up against the headboard looking down at Sasuke with sadness on his face. I sat down next to him and handed him the glass. Shakily his put it to his lips and took a sip. He screwed up his face in pain but before I could say anything he wiped it from his face and looked at Sasuke again. "He carried you home Naruto...Then stayed up the whole night looking after you..." He looked up at me and tears began streaking down his face. It was worse than before, bruises had popped up everywhere and his bottom lip had swelled up. I moved closer to him and took the glass from him and placed it ont the table, then gently wrapped my arms around him trying to soothe him but the sobs just kept coming.

Naruto's POV

I couldn't stop, even after the tears stopped falling my breath was still short and jumpy. My whole body shook as I kept imagining the struggle of the walk home for Sasuke. My Sasuke...Why hadn't I called him before I left. I got his first message but decided to go back over that night to pick my clothes up. I got half way there and started walking down an alley when someone jumped me. All I saw was a long black cloak with red patterns on it before my head hit the pavement and knocked me out. When I had woken I saw a big dark room and a small window in one of the top corners with peoples feet walking past. I gathered at that point I was in some sort of basement. What little light there was showed up only a few items in the room. I was lying in the middle of the floor and to my right was a small bed, a cheap one, a bit like mine. To my left was a long silver table and two chairs at either end, and on one of the chairs sat what I guessed was the man who had knocked me out. It was too dark to see him clearly but I recognised the black and red cloak.

"Hello Naruto...How are you?" The man said, I clutched my head remembering the pain and the dizzyness. "Yes that's right..You're not okay." The mans voice turned blunt as he stood up and walked over to me. He knelt down beside me and looked straight into my face with a small smile. I could see him clearly now, he had long black hair and a ninja headband across his forehead, his face seemed quite delicate and soft..He reminded me of Sasuke...He wore the same cloak as before, it had a big collar and reached the floor. Without warning he punched me in the stomach making me double over in pain, I didn't think he would be that strong but obviously he was...probably stronger than me. He got up and walked away keeping his back towards me, I eyed up the door in front of me and thought how long it would take me to get there and how long it would take to stop me. I crouched and ignored the pain in my head just about to leap when the man said "I wouldn't try it, seeing as it's locked, and there would be serious consequences if I caught you, which of course I would..." He chuckled softly as I sat back down.

"Who are you anyway?" I yelled at him, unaware of how angry I actually was. He whipped around to face me, "You mean you haven't already guessed?" Oh I had guessed alright, I just hoped it wasn't..."Well I'm famous...Lots of people know me...and lots of people know my brother too..Especially you Naruto...I saw you kissing him at the front our house earlier...You were kissing a man you know Naruto, even though he doesn't look like one at times...You were kissing my brother!" His faced screwed up with rage and he lunged at me before smacking me in the face. My whole body flew across the room and ricocheted off the bed post and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I looked up and saw the mans feet an inch away from my face and he stood on my back holding me down with unescersary force. I shouted out in pain as he pushed harder breaking one of my ribs. "Itachi..." My voice felt weak, "What the hell are you doing here?" He released me and I took a deep breath in feeling the pressure from my rib pushing my lung. I hauled my self up so I stood straightening my back, I could already feel the healing power from the 9 tailed fox as my rib shifted back into place. He stood with his back to me once again as he bagan to speak, "Well, I was going to kill Sasuke...but now I've thought of a new game...Kill Sasukes' lover...Watch him suffer..." Again he turned on me and I struggled to dodge his attacks. Ocasionally he would catch me round the face or scratch me acros the arms. He grabbed hold of Sasukes shirt and ripped it from my body. "This is his..." His hand turned to fire and lit the shirt making it catch a light. I watched it as it burnt to a ash and fell to the floor. He smiled at me...He was toying with me, seeing what I would do next. I stood up straight out of my fight stance and licked a cut on my finger then smiled at him, "So you don't like Sasuke I see...Why is that, you don't know him do you? Okay maybe when you were younger, but not now..well you know that he's gay but.." I didn't even see him coming, I was smiling at the time and he rugby tackled me. He must have hit the wall as hard as me because he grunted on impact, I felt pain shoot up my spine and he kneed me in the crotch. I screamed out and tried to double over but instead he held me by the throat, crushing my windpipe, strangling me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto's POV

My head was spinning out of control, the pain, no the agony was tearing me apart, my breathing was hard and fast as he toyed with me over and over again. Everytime I thought of Sasuke, I missed him so much I wanted him here now, to come rescue me, but he never came no matter how hard I wished. His hands were getting tighter around my neck untill I could take it no more. I felt hot all over, power surging through my muscles a red wash powered over my eyes and my throat burned like fire. I kicked out, hitting Itchi in the stomach tossing him to the other side of the room and he came crashing down on the table, smashing it in half. I was at his side as soon as he landed picking him up by the scruff of his t-shirt and held him above my head staring at him watching the shock on his face as he registered what had just happened. I threw him against the ceiling and jumped up focusing my chakra in my feet I spun mid air and pushed him threw the roof into the room above. He landed across the room from me landing in the lap of a couple sat round a table for two. I sprung in a backflip and landed in a lunge with one hand on the floor. He got up and stared at me, I thought I might let him try and get me but I knew he wouldn't as I had more power than anyone could posses right now. Around the room people were only just realising what had happened as shocked gasps and faces watched us with intense curiousity.

"What are you waiting for Itachi...Weren't you going to kill me?" I smiled at him watching him as he tried to refocus himself. He was next to me, I gulped, when the hell could he move this fast? His hand was planted on my stomach as he pulled me along and crashed through the window onto the street. More faces looked at us as we moved as fast as lighting attacking and dodging each other. I caught his arm and swung him round and sent him careering into the building opposite the cafe. I caught him before he hit the ground and grabbed both his arms behind his back and stuck my foot on his back pulling them tight. His head hung low and his breathing was hard, he was getting worn out and fast, whereas I on the other hand was raring to go, to do more damage to such a worthy opponent.

"Okay...You win..." His voice was cracked and broken but I couldn't put him down. Instead I picked him up above my head held him, staring at the people on the street. I threw him to the ground and the floor cracked underneath him. He lay there, screaming in pain, his body writhing as his back arched. I stood there watching him for at least an hour before finally he went limp. He had passed out, I had not killed him...I would never kill anybody. I turned around and looked to see where I was but I didn't recognise anything. I went up to one of the by passers and asked where I was, but she just asked me not to hurt her and then she ran away. My throat still burned and my eyes were still red when I heard a whole patrol of ninja behind me. I turned to look at them. They looked hard core, not decent people. I let out a growl and took a step towards them. A few backed off but three stayed stood square. They were scary looking people, with scars over their faces and weapons in pockets all over there bodies. The one in the middle had short black hair and a deep scar across his face from the top corner to the opposite. The others both had long brown hair, and smaller scars. They all wore a long black vest top and long black trousers. The arms were huge, real body builders when the one in the middle spoke, "What are you doing here 9 tail..." I growled again and watched as they expected a decent answer...So I gave them one...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naruto's POV

I thought about what I must look like to the average eye. I wore only black shorts as I had lost my t-shirt and shoes somewhere in the fight. My body was covered in cuts and what would soon be bruises too, and what seemed to be red eyes and as I wiped some blood off my teeth I felt small fangs sticking out of the top and bottom of my jaw. I smiled at the remaining three as the others backed off again and by standers formed almost a circle around us. Some had fled, unwanting to be a victim off the fight and mainly men remained, a few ninja's themselves and a small ninja boy stood at the front of the crowd watching in awe as I lunged with speed at the guy in the middle.

He didn't even see me as I flew past him turned and slammed both my feet into his back sending him flying forward. His two comrades stared in shock as their pal flew to the floor but before they could react I had one by the hair and one by the arm. I smacked one's head into the stomach of the other. Suddenly I caught a blow to the head making me spin round on the spot only to retaliate to the leader with a punch in the jaw and I heard a satisfying crunch as his jaw hung from his face.

He ignored the pain and pulled out a long thin sword and held it front of his face along the scar mark, and as I was distracted I recieved another blow as one of the minions kicked me in the shin I growled as I rammed my knee into ones head as I pushed it down with my hand. I felt the impact as it traveled up my arm and the guy beneath me fell limp to the floor with a mashed up nose. The other minion was behind me now and I spiral kicked him in the face with frightening power and he spun off into the crowd. No it seemed the others were out of the picture it was just me and him. He had a sword...I didn't...damn....I looked at the ninja's at the side of the road and immedialty the boy threw a small handle to me. I caught it with ease and looked down at it and the leader lunged at me, sword extended. I continued looking at it as my body dodged the attacks and heard the boy yell "OPEN IT!"

I did as he said and the small box rapidly unfolded to reveal a mighty buster sword. It was lighter than I expected and the sword itself was wide, as wide as me, and just as tall. The top finished on a angle and towards the top in the middle were two holes. Hmmm I wonder what they're for...

The leader was regretting starting this fight as I leaned down into a fight stance but he didn't back out. Our swords clashed repeatedly never once hitting each other. Then I saw my opportunity, he had spun and I caught his sword handle in my hand as he went to strike, stopping him in his path and ripping the sword from his hand I pushed him back with a foot. I chucked the buster sword back to the boy and watch as he backed up again.

I ran at him as fast as possible, ignoring any pain and consentration on the adreniline rush and plunged the sword through his body. He ended up halfway down the sword holding on to it cutting his hand as blood trickled out his mouth. He gaged as more blood gushed out his mouth. I held the sword high, him still on it as women screamed and men gasped in shock. I held it higher making him slide further and further down the sword untill I was face to face with him and growled, teeth bared into his face. His eyes were still wide and screaming in agony but he held his tongue untill I ripped it the sword back out the way it came. His knees crumpled and he screamed in agony before falling to the floor limp...dead...Well he wasn't famous...and he asked for it...

I walked towards the crow and they parted to let me through giving me a wide berth and a stepped up to Itachi who had re-awoken to watch the show. I crouched down beside him and pulled three shuriken out of his pocket and ripped the headband from his had before chucking it to the floor and standing on it, crushing it. I turned back to the crowd and stumbled toward the ninja. All but the little boy stood back, "What's you name?" I asked as softly as I could stopping the growl as it pushed against my throat. "My name is Genesis...What's yours?" He replied confidently.

"Naruto believe it!...Listen Genesis thanks for lending me you sword, its pretty impresive , but could you tell me where I am?"

The boy looked at me puzzled but replied with a name I had never heard of. He pointed me in the direction I needed to go and told me it would be a 2 day walk from here...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasuke's POV

I opened my eyes, blinking at the harsh sunlight that filtered into the room through the tall window to my right. I looked over, down into the pool to see the rays dancing off the water, sparkling, gleaming...I felt refreshed.

"Naruto..." I closed my eyes again and turned to my left and re-opened my eyes to find them staring at me. I sat up immediatly with a ' I don't care' look scratching the back of my head "Your awake then?"...Look at me, I'm soo cool!

"Stop with that ridiculous tough guy act Sasuke!" Sakura's temper still hadn't changed...It never did, "Don't worry, I'll leave you guys to get re-aquianted!" She left quietly closing the door behind her leaving a quick grin in the room before heading downstairs.

"Let me look at you..." I got up off the bed and walked round to him. I pulled the covers off him and helped him off the bed, he let out a small moan of pain and my heart cracked. I closed my eyes untill he had stood up fully. When I opened them again I fell to the floor, back against my closet shocked to the core. My heart was breaking, exploding like it would rip free of my body and lay lifeless on the floor. His whole body was covered, cuts and huge black marks covered his arms and legs stained with red, a huge gash across his chest and a hole in his shoulder where most likely a kunai had hit him, and been pulled free again. His face was the worst. His bottom lip bulged out of his sad face, and huge dark rings under both his eyes where he obviously hadn't slept. His gaze was lowered to the floor and his head was bowed. His hair was still spiky but it wasn't right, they drooped, like Akamaru's ears.

I got up slowly, hesistantly walking towards him, I turned him around to inspect the back. Again my face was shocked as another three gashes lay across his back. Gently I put my hand in the middle of them where it seemed to be clear but he still winced and I quickly stepped back. He turned back round and looked into my eyes, I forced myself to soften my expression when he pulled his arms around me and held me. "Sasuke...I'm so sorry I can't tell you...I can't tell you what happened..." I felt warm tears on my shoulder where his head rested and my eyes started to water before they fell too. I kissed his hair gently and carefully wrapped one hand ontop of his head and the other on his hip where there were no bruises.  
Naruto's POV

I didn't care how much it hurt, I was back with him, and we stood for hours until Sakura came back in after going to the shop to buy some bandages and she stiched and wrapped me up and rubbed a special gel that did something to numb the pain.

"So what happened Naruto? Why are you in this state?" Sakura prodded me in the head as she came and sat down next to me and Sasuke in the living room. Sasuke held my hand in my lap and didn't stop looking at me the whole time I was awake. "I'm sorry Sakura, Sasuke...I can't tell you...It would just lead to more trouble...but don't worry..it won't happen again..." I could not tell them, it would be disatrous, not only for me but for them as well. I thought about it when I walked home, at every angle checking if at anyway I could let them know but I hadn't suceeded. Every solution ended with Sasuke going to fight Itachi for what he had done.

"Why can't you tell me Naruto? I love you! Is it something really that bad that you had to keep from the one who would do anything for you?" Sasuke's words hit me like a bullet, straight through the heart but that just confirmed my thoughts. "It you I can't tell especially, I would never hurt you that much...It would probably kill you in the end..." I looked away from him and closed my eyes, I could not show the water that was building once again. "NARUTO!" He was yelling now, "NOT TELLING ME IS KILLING ME....EATING ME AWAY FROM THE INSIDE!" He had risen from the sofa and was looking down at me. "WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME, I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT HURTS BUT I MUST KNOW!" I continued to keep my gaze away from his eyes but I saw drops of water falling onto my legs and heard him sob softly before he sprinted out the front door.

"Naruto...?" Saukura had sat still and patiently for half an hour now just holding my hand and comforting me. "Naruto, are you hungry? or thirsty? I grabbed some food while I was at the shop, it's not a lot but it will help you heal. Come to the kitchen with me, yeh?" She pulled me up and we walked still hand in hand to the kitchen where she sat me down at the breakfast counter and I watched her make me food of some sort. I ate it numbly, not actually knowing what it was, not tasting, not really looking at it, then she handed me a glass of water which I drank slowly. Her eyes never stopped caring, and she helped me upstairs to sleep and she stayed with me untill it went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sasuke's POV

I was so mad at him! Out of everyone in the whole world he couldn't tell me! The one he supposedly loves! That's it; I can't ever let him hurt me again. Once I get back I'm going to beat it out of him, he will tell me who did that to him!

"Yeh and you know that Naruto kid, I heard he was in a fight in the country of the wind." "Really!" "Yeh I heard he took on three elite ninja at the same time...and won! But before that he took on this guy Uchiha..." "What that Sasuke kid?" "No the older one...Itachi"

That was all I needed to hear. After walking around town all evening I knew something was wrong, very wrong. My brother...My stupid brother had hurt him! But why? When? I pulled out my phone and rang the house..."Sakura?" She had answered on the third ring, "Yes?" "Get Naruto to meet me at the top of the canyon I need to tell him something, and make sure he comes alone..." "You're not planning on doing anything stupid are you?...Sasuke?" "No...I just need to tell him something..." With that I hung up. I made my way up to the canyon top and sat down on one of the rocks and waited for Naruto...I had to do something...something that I would probably regret for the rest of my life...which probably won't be that long if I fail...

Naruto's POV

There he was, sat on a rock looking up at the sky. I looked up too and watch the clouds pass by and a flock of birds follow them. He looked at me and walked over to me, meeting in the centre of the clearing. "Sasuke, what do you want?" I looked away, still hurting from earlier and also a bit tired still after a short sleep when Sakura woke me and told me to meet him.

"I'm leaving you..." That was all he said...I was blank. My body was now a mere shell with a dried up raisen for a heart that was cracked and bleeding.

"I've got to go away for a while and I might not come back, just don't come after me...Goodbye Naruto." He turned and started walking away from me.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! I yelled at him, causing him to slow, but not stop. "TURN AND FACE ME BITCH!" At that he stopped, looked down and shook his head before raising it again and turning to face me. My body felt hot with rage now, why the hell would he do this to me...and now! After fighting for his sake, holding each other for hours...telling me he loved me...no that's it, he just decides he doesn't want me? Not on my fucking watch he doesn't! "WHAT THE HELL UCHIHA! YOU...!" Then came the worst stream of swearing you could possibly imagine. His face remained perfectly still though, showing no emotion what so ever. My patience had snapped so hard it hurt and I lunged at him, smacking into him, pushing him to the ground and sent him skidding with me on top for at least 40 yards. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME NOT 2 HOURS AGO!" I raised my arm back and clenched my fist ready to knock his lights out. To smack him soo many times his face would be changed forever...

"I'm sorry Naruto...I...I...Don't..love you anymore..." My eyes flew open, no longer filled with rage my body went weak, water poured from my eyes and fell onto his face, "It's n...it's not..true...Tell me...It's not...true!" I could hardly breath as I sat frozen in my posture, that was slowly crumpling.

"I don't love you Naruto...I'm sorry..." My head fell to his chest and my hand punched the earth next to his head. I felt him lay motionless beneath me for a couple of minutes while my tears ran dry. "Where are you going...?" I managed to speak the words without crying now, although my voice was cracked and dry. "I can't tell you, I just know it's something I'm unlikely to come back from..." I picked myself up and stared at him..."What do you mean? Are you saying you're going to die? Why? Why would you die? Is it mission or something? You might not die you know that right?" I blabbed on about how he couldn't die...wouldn't die, if I knew him as well as I thought I knew nothing would happen to him. I quieted down after he failed to answer all of my questions.

"When are you going?" He had stood up and was looking away from me, "Soon, probably tomorrow, well yeh tomorrow..." My shell cracked more and I choked. I had a day to get him back..."What mission do you have to go on? and when will you be back?" My voice was a lot more controlled as there was no more emotion left in me..."I won't be coming back Naruto...It's a suicide mission."

Sasuke's POV

I walked away from him, trying not to fall to pieces. I had to tell him that otherwise he would never have let me go, never understood. He would have fought all the way. I decided to go back home, say goodbye to Sakura and leave a note to Naruto and her.

Dear Sakura

I won't return, no matter how much Naruto wants me to, don't let him believe even for a minute that I will otherwise he will never move on. I love you Sakura, you are a truly amazing girl and will always have a place in my heart, unfortunatly for you, im gay! there that lightened the mood for a minute, but you should take my advice too, you must move on, and find a way to help Naruto and yourself keep on living. So to help you I'm leaving the mansion for you and Naruto, also there is a seperate sheet with my account number on it, with that also you should be set for life, unless you blow it on something ridiculous like 50 years supply of ramen! Make sure he eats properly too! He's strong, it shouldn't take him long to get over me. Say goodbye to the others as well...Especially Kakashi, for training me...and for being an awsome sensei...and Sakura, just so you know, if I were straight I would have picked you over Ino any day! :P

Goodbye

Uchiha

Dear Naruto

I don't even know where to start...This is the hardest thing I have ever had to write...Even worse than that exam from the Chuunin exams! Haha...but now for the serious bit, the part no one wants to hear...or read in your case.

I Love You

Even though I said I didn't...I lied...It never hurt soo much but I had to let you go...So I could complete my mission...You see before I asked you to meet me I heard what happened to you, about the three guys and...about my brother...and how much he hurt you. Why did you keep this from me? We could have worked something out but it just hurt so much, I have to stop him before he hurts you or anyone else. He won't come near you again, and niether will I, as he is most likely stronger than me and I will probably end up dead...

So therefore it is a suicide mission...One day soon hopefully I will show you how much I love you...I will die for you for it is the least I can give you. If I could I would break open my chest and give you my heart but that will be pretty hard to do once I leave so instead I leave you this note. I poured my heart and soul into it. I know its a suckish letter but I tried, I tried to show you what I felt and that at the moment is all I can do...

I love you Naruto...I love you...I love you sooo much it hurts sometimes....I love you....I love you and always will...

Sasuke  
xx

p.s. I love you...

I left two tear drops on it at the bottom and my soul went with them. From now on I am no longer Sasuke Uchiha lover of Naruto...I am now no-one...

I am, an assassin.

I left the house with some essentials and left the key under the flowerpot at the main gate. I left them everything I own, to do with it what they want. I spotted Sakura walking down the road and jumped into the tree next to me. I watched as she slowly walked past, her head down, when she stopped.

"Uchiha Sasuke...What have you done with Naruto?" She looked up into the tree straight at me. I jumped back down and walked up to her. "He's up at the canyon still, you might want to get him before nightfall...I've left a note on the side, one for you one for Naruto. It explains everything...I'll see you again..." With that I walked up to her and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek before picking my bag back up and began walking down the road once again.

I will die soon...but not before him...

. With her spare hand she stroked my drenched hair and quietly sushed me as my sobs were starting to get louder.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sasuke's POV

"I won't stop torchering you and your friends untill your dead!" Itachi spat on my face before getting off me and running away, well disapearing at the speed of light. He was still too strong, but I had caught him off gaurd this time he wasn't expecting such a strong attack, oh well I must train harder, because next week, I'm gonna stike again.

Sakura's POV

Dear Nauto Uzamaki & Sakura Haruno

I have written to you today to inform you of a tragic event. Sasuke Uchiha has been killed in combat and I will invite you to his funeral on the 15th, in two weeks time, at Konoha church green. We are very sorry for your loss.

I couldn't read anything else. I just sat staring in front of me for hours and so did Nauto who was crying without actually realising it. His face was soaking wet and his eyes were red and sore, I almost couldn't stand to look at him but I got up and grabbed his hand, pulled him to the bedroom and put him under the covers so he could try and sleep. He just gazed up at the ceiling and I lay down next to him and curled around him, trying to comfort him, but also myself. I couldn't break down and in the end we fell asleep.

A week and 6 days later we still didn't speak much, I was still in just as much shock as Naruto, me, him and Sasuke had grown so close. I know to start with I was all over him, and if he wasn't going out with Naruto I would have still tried to get him, to beat Ino and get the guy, but now when Ino came over me and her discussed what would happen next and she had come over again today, we were going to discuss what we were going to wear tomorrow and what we would dress Naruto in. He was beginning to smell and we thought it best if we helped him in the shower and got him dressed, but only one of us would have to do it so we flipped a coin. Of course it was rigged but I didn't mind, he was my friend, nothing more, and he needed help too.

I didn't complain but Ino stuck her tongue out at me in a playful manner and we taunted each other for a few seconds before falling back into grief. I think life would start to get easier, we would miss him so much but I know we would remeber him in his prime, all the good times we had together.

I walked Ino to the door and pulled Naruto up to the shower and started to undress him. He didn't move but let me work around him, keeping his head hung low and lifting each foot in turn as I pulled his trousers and boxers off. I heated up the water untill it wasn't too hot and moved him under the water, he still flinched so I turned it down just a bit more making his body relax a bit. First I attacked his matted hair with some shampoo and then conditioner brushing it with a comb before rinsing his hair clean. That improved his appearnce dramatically but his face was still emotionless and I tried avoiding his eyes. I then scrubbed him down making him clean again and I shut the water off before wrapping a large towel round his body. I sat him down in Sasuke's room and went to look for some nice clothes. When I returned to him he had begun to shake and so I rubbed him with the towel to warm him up and I dressed him in his favourite jump suit which he just stared at blankly.

Naruto's POV

So today was the day. I walked absentmindedly to a chair in the front row and sat next to Sakura. She grabbed hold of my hand and warmed it, it was nice to have someone care but I didn't respond as it started. Sakura had dressed me in a black suit and herself in a black cocktail type dress. She looked nice but she had a veil covering her sad face. She was soo strong, everytime I cried she held hers back even though they would brim on her eye lids she would never let them fall in front of me. Occasionally I would hear her cry from her bedroom but I just walked passed and let her be.

"Dealy beloved, we are gathered here on a tragic day, a loyal warrior has passed and we shall remember him as he was, a bright, intelegent young man, who would have travelled far in this world..."

This time tears didn't come, it was just a numbness that engulfed my body and I sat in a pit of sorrow and the words travelled in and straight back out again. My heart was no longer there, just an empty shell that had shriveled and died with the rest of my emotions. It seemed like it was taking a whole life time, and that it would not stop until I was dead. How convenient.

Itachi's POV

I saw it happen, the funeral actually took place, I wonder who it was that actually killed him, was it the Orochimaru getting back at me, for killing Kabuto. Maybe the Akatsuki was annoyed with me, spending what he calls 'Valuble Time' playing with him, toying with him until he failed each time.

I don't care, his precious boy toy was sat in the front row looking emotionless so my task had been completed. I sat there a while longer and watched as tears soaked the faces of several people around Naruto. I smiled briefly and then turned and walked away dropping the dead flower in my hands. It landed with a soft thud and I never looked back. Finally, my clan would exist no longer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sakura's POV

Two months had passed and me and Naruto were still living in Sasuke's house/mansion thing. Naruto had locked himself in Sasuke's room and wouldn't come out, wouldn't even talk to me. Every morning, afternoon and evening I would leave his meal and when I came back it would be an empty bowl. I caught him once when he was putting the bowl out but he just handed it to me and shut the door again. I don't think he locks it anymore, I don't try going into his room. I didn't want to see him like it again. His hair was always a mess although he started showering again...Thank God! and he constantly had a look of empty-ness on his face. Of someone who wasn't actaully there, like his soul had left him to go hang out somewhere else.

Everyone had sent gifts to me and Naruto being closest to Sasuke and I hand wrote a letter to everyone else, Ino helped. When they asked where Naruto had gone I told them he was sick and that he needed to rest for at least a month. This of course made everyone anxious as he still wasn't better, but he did look ill. I hear him sometimes, sobbing to himself, but then I would make a noise and it would stop.

We have no idea what happened to Itachi, did Sasuke take him down with him, and if he didn't would Itachi come back and kill me and Naruto too? I don't know, I don't care...I just want Naruto to get better...It was getting harder and harder to make excuses why he wasn't better yet.

I was sitting in the living room watching tv when I heard a door slam upstairs. Naruto? His clumpy footsteps told me it was him and he came down the stairs as I went to the hall to see him. He still looked the same, ill, but I didn't let it phase me, I had to be strong for his sake. "Hey Naruto...What's up?" No reply.

"You coming out with us tonight?" He walked straight pass me and into the kitchen, "Yeh sure, whatever..." He waved his hand in dismissal and slammed the kitchen door shut.

He was going to come out with us! At last! I rang up Shikamaru and told him and he couldn't care less...Well he pretended he didn't but he did really...I got ready and went to get Naruto. He had showered and his hair was slightly spikey but still not as bright and pointy as it used to be and I hearded him out the front door complaining about how we were going to be late! Sometimes he can be soo annoying...but that's Naruto for you.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sasuke's POV

Everyday my body hurt now...and it wouldn't stop until I killed him...Even though it hurt I felt myself get stronger and stronger...Sometimes just to release a bit of pressure I would cast Chidori and take out a few trees. My chakra built up so quickly these days though and I found myself casting 6 or 7 before I felt even remotely tired.

This day was special though, I kept it locked in, today was the day...The day I proved my love for Naruto...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Naruto's POV

I didn't care anymore, whenever someone asked me to do something I just did, like I was a machine, a robot in a human form, a human shell.

"NA-RU-TOOO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PUT YOUR WASHING IN THE BASKET! IF YOU DON'T IT WILL NEVER GET DONE AND THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO WEAR MY CLOTHES AGAIN!" God she's so loud, sometimes I just want to lock her in a cage and stick her out in the forest where no one could hear her... but I couldn't be bothered.

"Listen I'm going out now, I'll be back before 11pm though so make sure you're still awake as I'm not taking a key...Some wierd thing Kakashi wants me to do...see ya!" She slammed the door behind her and I went over to Sasuke's window and looked down at the pool like he used when he woke up. He told me it relaxes him, makes him feel better, but everytime I tried I still got nothing, no emotion came from it what-so-ever.

I imagined seeing Sasuke at the edge of the tree's, hallucinating now but then felt worse so I blinked it away. I went to turn but it was still there, this figment of my imagination was still there staring up at me. With tears in my eyes I smashed the window and jumped down to the floor and ran towards the tree's never stopping until I reached the spot where he was stood, but he didn't stand there anymore. It was just me, looking at the spot where his face was, his being.

I turned back to the house and felt eyes glaring on me, but knew it was just imagination. This happened regularly now, it had slowly built up for a few months until a year after his disappearance it eventually stopped, this is when I realized he was dead, I was finally starting to except it, and that I wanted to be with him so bad I would just have to go to him rather than him come back to me. It was fast approaching my birthday and I decided that would be the day... the day I saw him again...

Sasuke's POV

His birthday...that would be the day...The day I saw him again...If only as a hallucination...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Sakura came in the door screaming in delight at having something fun to do. I told her I would have a birthday cake and have everyone over for lunch for a celebration but that's all I gave her...Yet she does this...I rolled over in the big bed and closed a pillow around my head. "NARUTO UZAMAKI! YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED SINCE IT'S NOON AND EVERYONE HAS ARRIVED FOR LUNCH APART FROM YOU!" -_-

I got out of bed and when she was satisfied I was getting myself ready she left to let me get changed. I put on the same stuff I wore yesterday as I had run out of clothes..seeing as I woudn't need them again after tonight.

People had stayed longer than I hoped, I was already an hour off schedule and that wasn't gonna get shorter by the looks of things, maybe I should go and do it now in the..."Okay well Naruto, we'll see you tomorrow dude! We got an awsome mission that you're joining us with...Don't be late yeh!" Kiba had got all excited as we had become quite close after Sasuke's funeral, well he had gotten close to me...I didn't care. They had all gone, it was now just Sakura, I couldn't have her being nosey on the one thing I wanted to do alone. I walked into the utility room where she was doing her clothes in the washing machine, "Hey Sakura...Can I ask you to do something for me?" I tried to put emotion in my words and her face lit up immediately to prove it was working, "Could you go out and buy me a whole new wardrobe? I've decided that, after today, I can't go on living like I have to, I have to put the past behind me...will you help me with that?" Her face now beaming she ran up to me and hugged me squishing the breath out of me. "Of course I will Naruto! I was going to go out now anyway, come on let's go!" Sakura, I don't want to go, if I do I won't buy anything...Do you understand?" She nodded quietly and then assured me I would be the hottest guy in Konoha before long. "Thank you Sakura, I don't know what I would have done without you." False words, in a sense, I did thank her for caring, but if she wasn't here I probably would have killed myself sooner, being there before him, to greet him with open arms. She patted me on the shoulder and left. I waited for half an hour to make sure she was gone before going outside to the patio and putting two heavy wieghts from the gym down in the basement, onto my feet. I walked over to the pool and closed my eyes, everything would be fine in just a few short minutes maybe less if I was lucky. Just a short time of pain and I would be with him once again. I picked the weights off the floor and jumped into the pool letting go of them as I entered the water.

It was not long before I sat at the bottom of the pool letting the breath slowly fade away, it hurt my lungs but I carried on, the more I breathed out, the quicker it would be. My vision started to go and I realized this was it. Someone jumped into the water, it was Sasuke, from behind him a light shone bright and I realized he was here to fetch me, take me back with him...His letter was right, he did love me...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sasuke's POV

It was that day...I had to wait before night fall untill it actually happened...before I met him again...I walked through the bushes to the mansion having snuck round the back like I usually did to wait in the bushes untill I was sure no-one else would be in the house, they weren't allowed to see me, I was an illusion to Naruto and Naruto alone. I walked over to my favourite spot and as I looked up I saw bubbles rising in the pool, Naruto's shoes lay at the side and I gathered he was swimming, come to think of it I heard a loud splash a moment ago but was too distracted at seeing him again. I walked over to the edge, a smile on my face, when I searched the water for him, at the otherside of the pool I saw him floating in the middle of the pool and gathered he was trying out that cool mushroom float I showed him once. He seemed to have it pretty well but then I realised. He wasn't floating at all as bubbles continued to decrease untill I saw more clearly when a sensor light came on behind me. He had weights attached to him! He was drowning! "NARUTO!" I screamed at him, diving into the water and reaching him in a second. His head was lousy and his eyes were half open when he smiled at me. I picked him up around the waist and tried pulling him up off the floor. When he didn't move I spotted the rope around his legs attached to the weights at the bottom of the pool. Due to the water making everything heavier I guessed these weren't going to be light. I grabbed a kunai knife and cut the rope around Naruto's feet, freeing him from the weights. Again I picked him up pulling him to the surface as fast as I could. He was at the deepest end of the pool and I was feeling tired already, this was something chakra couldn't help me with, just pure strenght of will.

We reached the surface and I grabbed hold of the side and pulled his head from the water. His face was pale and his eyes were closed, he was close to death but I wouldn't give up. "NARUTO!" Sakura ran out of the house and ran to the waters edge. She picked up his hands and pulled Naruto out of the water before pulling me out as well.

"NARUTO! Naruto! Naruto!" I couldn't stop calling his name, I slapped him round the face before checking to see if he was still breathing. He wasn't. I froze, I didn't know what to do. Sakura pushed me out of the way and jumped to his side. She started pushing down on his chest, again and again.

"Sasuke...MOUTH TO MOUTH, DO IT NOW!"

I mindlessly obeyed touching my lips to his before blowing, and blowing hard. There was no spark, nothing there at all, just cold lifeless lips. I pulled away and watched Sakura work again. "AGAIN! COME ON WE CAN'T LOOSE HIM!" This time when I touched his lips it didn't feel the same as before, it felt better, warmer before I felt a spark and I breathed into him deeply before coming up for breath myself and as Sakura started to beat down on her chest his body convulsed and water started spilling from his lungs and trickling out his mouth. My eyes grew wide as I took ever for Sakura, pushing the water out his lungs untill he started coughing, trying to double over. She got up and ran to the house to ring the emergency services.

"Naruto wake up...please naruto, open your eyes for me!" He had lay back down and was breathing again, "Please baby wake up!" Tears were streaming from my face soaking me. Sirens were ringing in the distance but I didn't hear them, I was watching his face, tracing it with my finger tips begging in a whisper for him to wake up. I felt a drip on my head, then several more as it started to rain. I covered his face with my own, gently kissing him on the cheek when he wrapped an arm around me. I brought my face up above his, dripping on his face were my tears. He smiled briefly and whispered something to me, "I....I....I....Love..you...my Sas..uke..."

The ambulance had arrived and the doctors rushed over to me and him. I couldn't part my eyes from him and they pulled me away. I turned around and pushed them back and went back over to Naruto. He was still smiling at me before his eyes rolled back into his head and he went under. This time Saukra pulled me back and I didn't resist, just watched as they pulled him onto a strectcher before carting him off to the ambulance. Me and Sakura sat in the back with him, her holding my hand, me holding his. This time I cried into her shoulder, making my eyes sore and soaking her shoulder. With her spare hand she stroked my drenched hair and quietly sushed me as my sobs were starting to get louder.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Sasuke! He's awake!" Sakura ran over to me and shook me awake. Naruto had been out cold for the past couple of days, mostly thanks to the drugs, and I found myself so tired that I eventually passed out on the bed opposite his.

At the sound of Sakura's voice I leapt up from the bed and ran to his side, my eyes pinned to his and immediately they started to water, but no tears actually came as they had all been used from the other night. I cried so much, Sakura had to change her outfit as it was so soggy by the time we arrived at the hospital. The sirens were dulled out by my sobs and for once she cried too. I don't normally see her cry in this kind of instance but she couldn't hold back, she told me how she thought he was getting better, and that he would tell her how he kept imagining me outside the window and of course that made my heart break as I was actually causing him to hurt every time I got so selfish that I convinced myself that just one more time wouldn't hurt, when actually it was killing him.

"Hey there dobe, how are you feeling?" I asked him quietly not wanting to shout in his ear as soon as he woke. I kneeled down beside the bed and gently caressed his cheek with one hand whilst getting hold of his hand with the other.

"Yeah not too bad, I feel like I slept for a month!" He of course wasn't so quiet and I shushed him so he wouldn't wake the sleeping neighbours. "You are going to have soo much energy aren't you..." I bowed my head and smiled. At first it was awkward, kind of painful, I hadn't smiled in a long time, well not a real smile anyway, but I couldn't help myself as he's such a knucklehead!

"Probably, but that's a good thing! Now we can go back on missions! Doesn't that sound cool! The three of us back together, just like old times!"

My face was now grim and he noticed it. His smile also faded at the sight of me. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura bent down beside him.

"The village thinks I'm dead, and, well no-one wants me here, after hurting you guys soo much, and...and..." There were more tears, I couldn't help it...I didn't even know where they were coming from but they were there alright. "I will not hurt you ever again, I swear to it, and so I'm going to leave, and you can move on and be happy without me there to cause you more pain..." His face was stunned and so was Sakura's. His eyes were welling up and the pain on his face was shredding me into tiny pieces until Sakura belted me in the face. "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!" I was by now at the other end of the room rubbing my cheek where she had smacked me and now looked steaming mad, "First you leave and make things bad and now you expect them to get better if you leave again!" Naruto still seemed to be in shock and so I got up and walked to his side before leaning down and placing my forehead against his and whispered, "Whatever it is you want me to do, I will, whether it's leaving you to get on with your life or going to the moon and back...whatever it is that makes you happy I will oblige...I mean I'll even buy a lifetimes supply of ramen if you want...just name it, and I'll do it."

"Kiss me..."

I didn't need to be asked twice as my lips crashed down on his, moulding together in perfect synchronisation. His hand slipped up around my waist and gripped my shirt to pull me closer; I had one hand beside his waist and one hand held his neck. This was one of the sweetest kisses we had ever had, it wasn't strong and passionate or wild and reckless, and it was slow and meaningful. A year without this made me so happy that I finally had it back, that spark of electricity shooting up and down my spine making my knees feel weak, making my blood boil until it burnt, my heart rocketing out of control and my mind in complete peace.

The kiss wasn't even long yet it felt like years, I enjoyed every moment of it, until Naruto pulled back and my heart sank as I moved away from him, longing again for his touch, so I settled with holding his hand and gently caressing it once again. Then he smiled at me, the most beautiful thing in the world, plastered across his, it was so contagious that not only me but Sakura too was grinning like the world was going to end. I never felt so relieved to have him back, to know that everything would be alright if I was there to protect him.

"I won't leave you...not ever... never again." I said.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave as the doctor would like a word with Naruto..." I turned back to him and said, "I'll be back as soon as I'm allowed..." Then I whispered, "Maybe before but they won't know!"

I gave the confused looking Naruto a quick peck on the lips making the nurse turn away awkwardly and grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out the door but turning back to wink at him before leaving his sight.

I continued to pull Sakura along the hall and stopped once we rounded a corner. "What the hell are you doing Sasuke?" The hall was still crowed so I leaned into her ear and whispered a few words then she started giggling and nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, but you must be quick before anyone notices!"

She wandered off down the hall and got a drink from the vending machine whilst I popped into the ladies and hid in an empty cubical.

"Okay, if Naruto can do this, then so can I! Sexy Harem Jutsu!

Naruto's POV

I sat up and waited for the doctor to come in, the nurse said she was going to discharge me today but needed a final check up and a visit from the doctor. I let her do all her tests and had a drink of water whilst I waited. Finally a man in a suit and a white jacket approached me.

"Hello there Naruto, my name is Dr. Peters and I'm here to find out what going on with your life.." I couldn't believe it, there was some dude saying he wanted to know why I tried to drown myself! Baka Physiatrist! I hate these people! They didn't once help when I was all alone living by myself but oh I try to down myself and there all over me...'Oooo don't kill yourself we want you to carry on living by yourself all lonely and that'...And now they've killed my buzz.

"I did it because my lover had left me all alone after telling me he loved me then he died and I went to his funeral, and now he's back and he's not going to leave again. Happy?"

The look on his face was priceless, he didn't know what to do! "I'm sorry sir, did you say 'he'?"

"Yes why?"

Then he started going on about how I must be messed up because I'm gay and so I yelled at him at the top of my lungs and at that he turned onto a different subject, about how he was back from being dead. About halfway through a sentence a nurse entered the room, she had short black hair and a cute button nose and she was slim with really big bo..."

"Naruto?" I turned my attention back to the doctor who had carried on talking. I bluntly replied yes and thankfully he started talking again. Then, out of no-where I felt something on my lips, something soft and warm and in an instant it was gone again. My suddenly shocked expression made the doctor double take and I assured him it was nothing but then my gaze was again turned to the nurse who smiled and winked at me. Then my mouth shot open and this time the doctor demanded to know what was wrong. I managed to make up something about ramen and surprisingly enough he bought it.

I then realised the meaning in Sasuke's words as the nurse just stood there looking at me and occasionally planting one on my lips so fast the doctor couldn't tell. Then the funniest thing happened, "Excuse me, nurse could you fluff my pillow for me." Some pervy old man had seen Sasuke or rather a beautiful young lady nurse and wanted an up close and personal look at the two huge... "Naruto are you even listening?" The doctor had stood up and I looked at him and said goodbye as I leapt off the bed having all my IV and such taken out earlier and grabbed the nurse and ran down into the mens toilets.

"Sasuke! Turn back NOW!" I yelled at him and he ignored my demand. Instead he pulled up closer to me and with a sweet voice said "But don't you like me? I though handsome men like you liked pretty girls..." He flashed his eyes and held onto me and hitched one leg up like a anime girl.

"Teme!" At that he, or rather she, turned back into Sasuke and before I had time to say anything he planted another kiss on my lips. After a while the need for oxygen took over and we pulled apart though still clinging onto one another.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered, and I replied with a peck on the cheek and said, "I love too teme". I winked at him and we both exited the bathroom and returned to a bored looking Sakura. Once she spotted us she ran over and started telling us how some nurse had just been abducted by a blonde boy and there was no sign of her and that no-one of that description even worked there! Of course we all ended up in fits of laughter and we managed to leave the hospital without anyone realising Naruto was the blonde boy they were after.

We all walked hand in hand back to the mansion and decided to forget the past and move on...over a bowl of ramen, except Naruto who had six. (He said it was to make up for the past three days!)


	22. Chapter 22

One Week Later

I walked into the kitchen and leant against the doorframe. It was almost lunchtime and Naruto was preparing a sandwhich on the counter. I had just woken up and was in sweatpants only, with a completely bare top and my hair was still and mess sticking up everywhere. The sun shone on his face making his eyes sparkle and his smile was spread accross his face, strectched from ear to ear. He had his tongue trapped in between his teeth as his made sure everything was perfect, angling his head to the side just to check his handy work. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a plate. As soon as he returned to the sandwhich I walked up behind him and folded my arms around his waist.

"It's only 11:30...I hope you're not planning on eating that until 12..." I kissed his neck gently and his reply shocked me, even though it was completely sincere, "No I won't eat it, I'm going to watch it on the table and think about the many ways someone could enjoy such a peice of art. How would you eat it?"

Now, what an opportunity. Sakura was out of the house and would be for a while as she's gone shopping with Hinata and Ino. We were all alone, in a house with 9 bedrooms...who would waste this perfect time to tease there lover?

"Well first..." Mt voice went low and seductive andI pulled my hand away from him, but then pulled it up his top, "...I would pick out the sweetcorn and swirl them around in my mouth..."I by this point had pinched one of his nipples in between my index finger and thumb and was gently caressing it. He swallowed, loudly. "...then, I would bite down into it before sucking all the juices out of them..." I continued with actions, "Then I would swallow them and move to the next item."

I could feel him occasionally shudder and tense with different ways I played with him.

"Wh..What item would you take next?" I thought about the chicken that was also there but decided to wait until last for the meat.

"Next, I would eat the lettuce..." I moved my mouth to his neck and began to nibble on his neck making him give me a well deserved moan."I would have to eat it with that delicous mayonayse though..." I then licked the length of his neck which was on full display. I left it with a kiss before continuing my detailed explaination of the sandwhich...and what a hot sandwhich he is.

"After that I would take the buns." I grabbed both cheeks with both hands, making him jump forward only to colide with the surface, having no-way to get out, his hands grabbed the edge and his knuckles started to turn white, "and I would massage them in my mouth, kneading them back into dough with my tonue, covering them in saliva, reading them so I could swallow them."

His head was, by now, hanging down above the counter and his mouth was open, making his breaths louder as he recieved a long ass massage as while I spoke. His teeth were gritted together as to not let himself go and loose to me.

I kept one hand still firmly grabbing his ass and let one, undecteded, slip round the front and undo his belt and trousers.

"Why wouldn't you eat the chicken?" He asked hesitantly having realised I was now no longer touching him but standing behind him stil.

"Who said I wasn't going to, I would save it for last, and GRAB it in my hand..." As I pushed my hand down into his trouser but above the boxers I groped him forcefully making his knees buckle a bit and he hunched over pushing his ass into my groin. He froze, I had grabbed him by the hips already to stop his knees giving out completely, but I wasn't expecting this turn of event so I pulled him closer, crushing my cock into his ass making his breath a bit more hoarse.

I continued with my description of the sandwhich with actions, "First, I would slowly bring it to my mouth and breathe in it's scent, and think about how good this is really going to taste..." My voice got even lower and I spoke directly into his ear, my hot breath tickling it making him shudder and go weak beneath me, but he was putting up a fight which made me more desperate to push him harder. "I would put the tip to my lips, and lick it, savouring the taste..." He moaned as I circled his now semi with the tip of my finger making him moan, "Then slowly I would pull it into my mouth with my tongue, and play with it, pulling a bit off gently with my teeth and would swallow..." I whispered now, "...Hard."

He had completley lost it now as was pushing into my hand then pushing back onto my now hard erection, thank kami for loose sweatpants and going comando. His face was flushed bright red and his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the attention. I carried on for a bit until his trousers became to tight for him and he yanked his member free leaving his 'tent' now on dipslay, and it was a good looking tent aswell.

I pushed my hand down his boxers and grabbed him once again and started pumping him. Whilst that was going on, I also stopped talking and brought my mouth to the other side of his neck making it less of a stretch for me to reach him and also so I could leave my mark on this side too.

"Then, I would push it to the back of my mouth and..." I could feel he was getting close as his breathing was ragged and hoarse his knuckles were white as a ghost from gripping so hard. "Sas...uke...wait...I..ugh" He stopped as I pulled hard on his member, gripping it and sliding it up from the base to the tip. That was it, my hand was covered as he came, and leaned his back onto my chest with a sigh.

"Do you know what I would do last?" He turned his head lazily towards me and looked at me with half closed eyes. "There's no sadwhich left..." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well, I would have a dirty hand now from the mayonaise..." I pulled my hand from his boxers and pulled my fingers into my mouth and licked his seed from each one, then I licked my palm with my face on an angle so he could watch as I slowly tongued my hand in front of his face.

His eyes were wide and as I looked down I saw he was already getting hard once again. I simply couldn't wait any longer, I violently pulled him round so he faced me and crushed my lips to his. I dragged my hand round to the back of his neck and pushed him against my lips harder, with my other hand I grabbed his ass and pushed it against my throbbing erection, then I let him fall back a bit before doing it again.

His kiss was something I would never get over, his wet tongue sliding on mine as we fought. I was now rocking on him having pushed him against the counter loving the friction between the fabric. "Sasuke...I ugh...I want you...in me...NOW!" I pulled my lips away from him as I needed more after having to wait and pulled him onto the worktop.

I crashed my lips on him once again and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I was rushing now, wanting him as much as he wanted me and realised this would be the first time we did it since I left. For a moment I hesitated at the thought before forgetting it and continuing to search him. My hands were now up his top pinching and playing with his nipples as he moaned in my mouth. Suddenly there was a loud rip as I tore the fabric covering the top half of his body away from him and disgarding it on the floor...


	23. Chapter 23

There was no stopping me now, we both lay on the floor him underneath me in pants that were being pulled off, and me on top in sweatpants and currently pulling the boxers off. The floor squeked against his back as he wriggled free of the pesky boxers that got in the way too much.

I returned to his mouth and and plunged in without warning, he didn't care though, his main focus was on my crotch, teasing it above the fabric making me shudder, I needed more. Suddenly my hips bucked forward into his hand as his touch teased me. He rolled me over, again being unexpected and my back hit the cold floor with a thud, his hot hands felt my torso, following the line of my six pack until it hit me...he...was teasing...ME!

How dare the bastard try me like that! He should know better than to do that to me, as he knows m..."Ugh!"...He bit my nipple and then soothed it with his tongue, circling it and pulling it, earning a moan from me. he started tugging at my trousers and I pushed my hips up to let them come off easier and then I thrust into him, making him jump. I pushed him back and over pulling myself ontop of him once again. I got up and kneeled in front of him, he seemed to understand as he propped himself up on his hand and lowered his head towards my cock.

"Do you know how I would eat a sandwhich Sasuke?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"What, why are you talking about sandwhiches at a time like this?" I replied having absolutley no idea what he was on about.

"well....First, I would slowly bring it to my mouth and breathe in it's scent, and think about how good this is really going to taste..." The realisation hit me and I almost died, but I wouldn't allow him to win, so I had to suck it up, "Then, I would put the tip to my lips, and lick it, savouring the taste..." I growled at him before turning it into a moan as he circled the tip with his tongue, "Then slowly I would pull it into my mouth with my tongue, and play with it..." He continued with the speech I had planned to do to him later but now I had to suffer the torture. I got futher and futher into his mouth making me moan continuosly. He pulled away briefly, "Now I would pull it to the back of my throat and would swallow..." He whispered now, "...Hard."

"Naruto!" I called his name, he was humming on my length sending shockwaves up it, making it hard to resist the urge to spill straight down his throat but he stopped just in time. I opened my eyes as he fell back down on the floor neglecting my poor abused member.

I once again pulled my self on top of him and stuck three of my fingers into his mouth, and as he coated them I stroked his member making him hesitate every once in a while.

When they were ready I moved them in fornt of his entrace and he spread his legs wide, I gently kissed him on the lips as I started pushing one finger in. He went to tense but forced himself to relax again so I pulled it out and pushed it in this time adding a second finger. His eyes were watering so I stopped until he was ready. He was so tight in there, and it made me leak just thinking about being in there making him scream louder than he had ever before...that is if he had done it before...

He nodded to me and I started to scissor the two fingers inside of him, stretching him and secretly adding a third finger whilst occupying his mouth with mine. Once he was ready I positioned myself in front of his entrace and slowly pushed in, the water in his eyes now trickling down his face.

I needed more. It was sooo difficult to stop myself demolishing him right there but I didn't want to cause him any unecersary pain before making him feel good so I went slowly, until he got used to my, enormous, size.

"Sss..Sasuke...do it..." He was forcing himself to quick so I stayed there a little longer and I pecked him on the lips before pulling myself out, then plinging back in..."Ah!"...I needed to make him moan and find his prostate quickly before he decided he didn't want to continue and so I searched for it when "Sasuke...right there, on that bit...keep going..."

This time I didn't hold back, knowing that he wanted it and hit his spot with every thrust. He was so tight in there that I had to think of things to stop myself cuming before he did, I would not loose to him. I grabbed him in my hand and pumped him in time to my thrusts that were getting harder, faster and deeper each time. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and his mouth was open forcing out ragged breaths as he got closer to the end. I could feel myself slipping off the edge and so I pushed harder against the spot until finally he screamed my name and shooting me with his seed which spilled over his and my stomachs before I also released into him. We ended up on a heap in the middle of the kitchen floor with me still inside him for a good few minutes just basking in the after glow of the best time I had ever got to be with Naruto.

"Come on, lets go have a shower...and I'll tell you about the other way of eating a sandwhich..." I smiled and winked at him before pulling him up into my arms and running to the bathroom for some more SasuxNaru time...

By the time Sakura came home I was listening to the radio and singing at the top of my lungs to 'How To Save a life by The Fray' and finishing up with the mopping of the dirty kitchen floor, kami I love the taste of Naruto, he was jsut so...so...

"Sasuke...What the fuck are you doing? We have maids to come do that on a Wednesday..." She looked at me puzzled when Naruto came in with just a towel on, also singing along and paused in the doorway with a blush illuminating his face in microseconds. She turned back to me before looking at my newly washed hair and summing it all up. Two recently showered boys that have been alone in a house all day, a sandwhich on the counter that hasn't been eaten even though its way past lunch time, and the laziest houseworker on the planet mopping a recently cleaned floor can only mean one thing..."NA-RU-TOOOOO!" She side swiped him in the face, sending him flying out the open french doors and headed towards me.

Now, no longer caring for my injured lover but fearing my life I ran out the doors and jumped over Naruto shouting "I LOVE YOU.." before continuing round the outside of the house with an enraged Sakura behind me.

Naruto's POV

All I heard was some really angry words from Sakura "HOW DARE YOU DO IT IN THE KITCHEN...YOU HAVE A WHOLE FUCKING MANSION TO DO IT IN SO WHY THE KITCHEN!" Then a small yelp from Sasuke and a large splash as he entered the pool without wanting to having just showered.

I sat up and wiped the blood from my chin before smiling at the memory...and poor Sasuke of course!

The End...

Okies...hope you like ma lil story! I know tis rather lame, but I tried my hardest! and I hope at least one person goes red in the face from reading my lemony goodness! :P

Thank you for reading all the way to the end..or the last chapter anyway! XD

p.s. Sorry about all the crappy spelling and the sentances not actually making sense! :P


End file.
